


Hands and Hallucinogens

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: Asuma and Naruto [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Medic Nin Uzumaki Naruto, Twin Uzumaki Sakura and Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: “I like the way your hand fits in mine.” Naruto says.





	Hands and Hallucinogens

**Author's Note:**

> I...need more Asuma fic specifically Asuma/Naruto.
> 
> (Let's be real 99% of my Naruto/Other Men pairings is because sixteen year old me wanted to really bang those other men)
> 
> Also ridiculous amounts of fluff. One day I will write a story where Asuma and Naruto are together and it's longer than five hundred words, for now, enjoy! <3
> 
> (As always, unbeta'd)

“I like the way your hand fits in mine.” Naruto says. He’s been holding Asuma’s hand for the last hour. None stop mutterings that make Asuma’s ears red, and thankfully too low for even Kakashi to hear. It’s perhaps the tamest thing he’s said.

Sakura and Kakashi beside him stifle laughs. Clearly they heard this one.

Once again, Asuma wonders what it would have been like if the other Uzumaki twin, Sakura, hadn’t gotten Kyuubi sealed inside her. Maybe her seventeen year old brother wouldn’t be saying outrageous things if he had Kurama inside of him healing him.

“Hey, Hey.” Naruto taps Asuma’s cheek lightly and turns Asuma’s face towards his. His blue eyes are bright thanks to the poison. (Why was their only medic _Naruto_ of all people, and of course the one drug he wasn’t immuned to because who used a non-lethal, hallucinogenic poison on their targets) “ _Hey_.” Naruto whines. He licks his lower lip and then continues, “ _Asuma_ , I like your hand and mine—and and...” He trails off as if he can’t find the words he wants to string together.

A sight that really shouldn’t be as appealing as it is. Asuma barely stops a stumble on the next jump. His chest feels hot where Naruto’s pressed against him, and his whole body aches with more than just adrenaline. Three hours of unabashed verbal dirty talk can be a lot, even for a Jounin like Asuma. “Yes, Naru–to.” _Six Sages_ , Asuma ignores the cut off snort from Kakashi, _it’s not like he can help_ _the nickname slipping out_ , the kid’s still a fond student of his. Not many people in Konoha have wind chakra or the desire to learn it.

Naruto instantly perks up, forgetting what he was about to say, “Do you really like our hands together?”

No Jounin is ever going to let Asuma live this down. _But_ , he thinks, _who cares?_ He’s waited long enough to see if Naruto would make the next move. If the last three hours has taught him anything, he has more of a chance than he realized, “Yeah, I do.”

Naruto beams up at him and kisses him sloppily against the cheek. “Good. I know some other things our hands can do too.” He says so sweetly and more forward than the last few sentences that Asuma has to lean his head back and see Naruto’s-- clear eyes?

“I...what...” Asuma stills across a tree branch, forcefully enough to make the whole tree shake. His eyes on Naruto’s.

Naruto looks sheepish, “Uh...Tsunade-sama taught me how to clean out my body of toxins while I was high ages ago. It just took me a while. And then I realized you were listening to everything and smiling and...”

Ignoring the crash of someone, possibly Sakura, falling from their tree in laughter, Asuma says primly, “I think you owe me.”

Eyes wide, Naruto swallows, “Owe you?”

“Hmm, I carried you all this way, and you made me blush terribly.” Asuma leans his head forward, “A kiss for every minute you were actually coherent.”

“That...is a lot of kisses.” Naruto says but he’s already pressing forward.

Soft lips meet, and Asuma groans. He’s not sure who moves first, but Asuma’s being pressed back into the tree trunk, muscular legs wrapped around Naruto’s waist.

Naruto’s no slouch muscle wise but he’s thin, and lean more than Asuma. Still, he has Tsunade’s legendary strength and a fine chakra control to match. He lifts Asuma like it’s nothing.

“Shit that’s hot.” Asuma gasps in-between kisses. His hands run across a scarred chest, and soft nipples, groping full pecs.

Naruto chuckle is broken off and turns into a gasp. “I can do a lot more.” He says, and his tongue meets Asuma’s. His fingers squeezing pointedly against Asuma’s ass.

“Should we make camp now?” Kakashi asks sarcastically.

Both of them ignore him.

“I guess we kind of deserve this.” Sakura sighs.

Asuma’s too happy to care. He’s warm and content against the tree, lazily kissing Naruto.

Naruto’s eyes are vibrant when they pull apart, spit connecting their lips.

It’s too soon for _I love you_ , but damn if Asuma doesn’t feel affection burn deep in his chest.

Of course, this is Naruto, and he’s anything but someone who doesn’t charge in head first, “I love you,” He says without a hint of fear.

Asuma kisses him again. He’s not ready to say that, but Naruto understands, if the way his response is anything to go by. He briefly smells the hint of wood smoke and hears Kakashi loudly complaining about unprofessionalism in the background.

Naruto helpfully kisses him to distraction.


End file.
